13 Division
by Emilyt23
Summary: AU:Clarke Griffin has finally made it through the Police Academy, and has been lucky enough to land a job in one of Toronto's busiest divisions. They told her at the Academy that nothing can truly prepare you for what might happen in the field. Little does she know, dealing with criminals will be a walk in the park compared to dealing with a certain dark eyed, curly haired officer.
1. Making a change

So this is my first story in a very long time, please forgive me if I'm rusty! This fic is AU and is based lightly around my second favorite television series (Rookie Blue – check it out!). All the characters are from the CW's The 100 and I do not own the rights to any of them. This is definitely going to be a Bellarke fic (I love Bellarke!) however it is a slow burn (like most relationships), so please have patience with me :)

I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!

"Shots, shots, shots, shots" was all that Clarke could hear ringing through the small, but busy, pub located across from the 13 division police station in the center of downtown Toronto. It felt as though she and the other rookies had been at the pub for only minutes before people were shoving drinks and shots down their throats.

"Come on Clarke, lighten up a little- have a drink!" Raven Reyes shouted next to her. The fact that Raven was even having to shout to her at such a close proximity was enough to convince Clarke that this was definitely not her type of bar. But of course, as a rookie of 13 division she knew she had to go along with the charade and the initiation if she ever stood a chance of being taken seriously as a police officer.

"If only it was just a drink, I think I've had about ten and we've been here for half an hour!" Clarke yelled back.

"Well in that case, one more won't kill you" said Raven with a wicked grin and she pushed another shot glass towards her.

Clarke sighed warily at the shot glass in front of her before shrugging her shoulders and holding her glass up. "Bottoms up!" Raven yelled, and Clarke grimaced as she felt the sour liquid run down her throat. Raven grinned at her before motioning towards the bartender to get them another round.

"Okay guys, I'm pretty sure every male cop here is hot. How am I ever going to choose just one?" Octavia Blake sighed dramatically, as she appeared at Clarke's side.

"Ah, such turmoil Octavia, honestly I don't know how you get through the day" Clarke joked, but Octavia punched her lightly on the arm nonetheless.

"This is no joking matter, I'm pretty sure I would do just about every guy in this room" Octavia declared. Clarke rolled her eyes, of course Octavia would be more focused on the fact that the men in the room happened to be on the attractive side, rather than the fact that tomorrow was their first real day as cops.

Raven meandered her way through the crowd at bar to overhear the tail end of the girl's conversation and she chuckled, "Every guy in the room? Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't your brother in this division? That's a bit twisted O, even for you". Octavia glared at Raven for a moment and then brushed her comment off, "Well I'll have you know that my brother isn't actually in this room. Yes he's a part of this division, but he's off on some special mission, he doesn't talk about it much. Come to think of it I haven't heard from him in weeks," she pondered.

Clarke knew it was strange for Octavia to not hear from her infamous brother. Although Clarke had never laid eyes on him before, Octavia talked about him constantly, reciting all of his heroic police stories to the girls as they fought their way through the academy.

If Clarke was being honest with herself, some of those stories had inspired her to keep going with the academy, which had been difficult considering how much her mother had wanted her to go back to Medical school.

"Maybe you can ask Sergeant Jaha about him tomorrow. I'm sure there's a reason why he hasn't been in contact" Clarke suggested, knowing well that Octavia would soon begin to worry.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about" said Octavia, although the look on her face said otherwise.

"Alright you two, enough talk about work and responsibilities. You guys look like you could use another drink" said Raven, "Come on, I bet we give that bartender one look and we get our drinks for free", she winked as she made her way back over to the bar. Octavia laughed and followed the dark haired girl, clearly with the same intentions in mind.

Clarke waited back for a few moments, in awe of the confidence her two friends always seem to exude. They were so similar to one another, but yet so different at the same time. Octavia was beautiful and exotic looking, with her tanned complexion, long silky brown hair and bright blue eyes; she always had the attention of every male in the room. Clarke thought back to when she first met Octavia at the academy. Having left home and medical school in such a rush, Clarke had joined the academy without really thinking. She had always known she wanted to help save lives, and since medicine wasn't working out she figured policing was the next best thing.

Clarke had been sitting alone in her first class when Octavia had plopped down in the chair next to her. "I've got to say, these outfits may not do much for us females, but they certainly highlight the best assets of our male counterparts" Octavia had said to her as she glanced almost hungrily around the room. Clarke could remember laughing as Octavia continued on about her notion on men in uniforms and how she might need "saving " soon. It didn't take long for the two of them to become inseparable.

Raven joined the two girls during their second year at the academy. She had transferred in from another unit, and rumour had it she'd gotten kicked out for starting too many brawls outside of work. Raven claimed that they'd wanted her in 13 division because it was a tough neighbourhood and she had wicked street sense, but Clarke still had her suspicions. Although Raven did have her shortcomings, she was loyal to the core and had the biggest heart. Adding that to the fact that she was breathtakingly beautiful with her long dark hair, dark skin and killer body; she was definitely a force to be reckoned with.

If Octavia and Raven were in any way different from one another, then Clarke was in another universe entirely. With her long curly blond hair, fair skin, bright blue eyes and trained but still curvy body, she stuck out like a sore thumb.

But it wasn't just Clarke's appearance that often had her wishing that she was more like her two friends, it was also who she was as a person. Clarke had always been the responsible one between the three girls. Always the one holding back Raven's hair as she puked her guts out after a night on the town, always the one on the phone with Octavia for hours as she cried over her latest breakup. Although Clarke didn't mind so much, sometimes she wished she could let loose and be the irresponsible one for a change.

"Hey, space case over there!" Clarke snapped out of her thoughts to see her two friends waving at her from the bar, holding three drinks and grinning from ear to ear. Clarke made her way through the crowd to her friends and smiled as they handed her a drink.

"What were you pondering about over there? You looked like you were trying to find the meaning of life" laughed Raven as she sipped her drink.

"Not pondering life so much as pondering my life. I just wish I could learn to let go like you two fools" Clarke laughed.

"Well then, let's take this year to make a change" Raven said, "Octavia can learn to be less of a slut- Ow" she muttered in response to Octavia's light jab.

"Clarke can learn to be more of a slut – err I mean to let loose", "-And Raven can learn to be less of a self-righteous bitch" Octavia interrupted with a laugh.

"Self-righteous bitch? Me? I'm flattered" Raven said in a mocking voice.

"No this is a good idea guys, really." Said Clarke as she glanced between her two friends.

"Well let's make a toast already, otherwise it won't feel official" claimed Octavia.

"To making a change!" the three girls cheered as they clinked their glasses together and finished their drinks. As the warm liquid ran down her throat and tingled in her chest, Clarke began to feel better already. She could do this, get away from the old Clarke and make a new one.

She motioned to her friends to get them another drink at the bar, but not before the catching the eye of someone sitting at the other end. His long brown hair hung slightly in his eyes and his lips were curved up in a smile as he held his glass up to her in mock cheers. She smiled back, shyly a first, but then she lifted her shoulders in confidence and gave him a quick wink. Yes, this year would be different. She would make a change.


	2. I'm a cop

Here's the second chapter! I know it seems like Finn and Clarke are going to have something, and he is a part of the story, but I promise that this is a Bellarke fic… it just might take Clarke a little while to realise it! Also, we finally figure out where Bellamy is in this chapter, so all of the wonderful Bellarke fights can ensue :) Fun times!

Hope you enjoy & review!

Clarke groaned as the sound of her alarm clock rang through the morning. What time was it? What day was it? Why did she feel like she was dying? Oh yes… how she could forget about last night's escapades. She couldn't believe all three girls had made it home in one piece. Between Octavia latching herself on to every available male in the room, Raven winning arm wrestling fights against guys twice her size and Clarke standing on the bar yelling "To making a change!" as the entire bar cheers'd to her, she wouldn't be surprised if they all got fired for even showing their faces at the division today.

She slowly rolled herself out of bed and landed on the floor with a thump. 5:30am was shining bright and red as her alarm clock continued to yell at her to wake up. Why did she decide to get up so early? Oh right, the old Clarke would have been up by now, with her running gear on and half way through her morning jog. But new Clarke was going to be irresponsible today, because that's what new Clarke did; and because there was no way she'd be able to run with this hangover.

Of course, it was expected that the rookies would be hungover on their first day; it was almost a tradition at 13 division. Old Clarke had planned to be the first rookie in years to show up on their first day, bright and shiny as a new button, but obviously new Clarke had other plans. She pulled herself up off the floor and had one thought-coffee.

As she made her way to the kitchen she pounded on Raven's bedroom door, after all misery loves company.

"Wake up, wake up!" She yelled in a sing song voice that did not at all match her appearance. Raven opened her door just a crack and peaked out into the light of the hallway.

"Whyyyyy" She yelled dramatically as she flung the door open and threw her hand against her forehead.

"Coffee" was all Clarke said, and the two girls stumbled like zombies towards Octavia's door. Before they could even knock, the door flew open and Octavia appeared in front of them like a vision- makeup done, hair brushed and her duffel bag fastened over her shoulders.

"Whaaa…." Raven began, her mouth hanging open in shock.

"Well don't look so amazed" Octavia scoffed, "We said last night that we were making a change, well this is me, making a change. No more whiny, irresponsible Octavia. I am going to be the most responsible damn cop you've ever met. Starting with being on time for my first day" she declared.

Raven immediately began feeling Octavia's forehead for a fever and Clarke grabbed her wrist to check for a pulse. The two girls continued to poke fun at her until they reached the kitchen and Octavia broke away from them.

"Seriously guys, last night was a wakeup call for me. I've always defined myself based on guy's opinions. Does he think I'm hot? Should I go to second base on the first date? Should I let him do me up the-" she stopped short at the look of horror on her friends faces.

"What?!" she demanded "I didn't let him after…" she mumbled as she filed up the percolator with water.

"Anyways, what I'm saying is, I'm sick of guys being such a distraction for me. I focus on them so much that I forget about myself. This year I am focusing on me" she declared. Raven looked at her sceptically but Clarke smiled as she washed three coffee mugs.

"I think this is a good thing Octavia, I'm proud of you" she said as she distributed a cup to each of her friends.

"Well I don't know about you two, but I'm fucking starving" said Raven, her hangover turning quickly turning into hunger.

"Pancakes?" they all said at once. "I've got the eggs, you grab the butter and milk and Octavia you find the flour" Clarke instructed as she began searching for a clean bowl in their mess of dishes.

"Nothing like starting your first day at work hungover…" Raven mumbled as she began mixing the ingredients together.

After the girls had stuffed themselves well enough with pancakes and Raven and Clarke had fought long enough over who would shower first (their shower notoriously ran out of hot water quickly), the three girls piled into Clarke's dads old truck and by some miracle found their way to the station.

Clarke felt overwhelmed with excitement as she pulled up to park.

"I can't believe were real cops" said Clarke, her voice doing nothing to hide her enthusiasm.

"Yeah it seems like only yesterday we were at the apartment, downing tequila shots and trying to memorise the Miranda rights…" grumbled Octavia, giving Raven a pointed look.

"Hey it worked didn't it? You'll thank me when you actually have to say those buggers to someone for real" said Raven.

"Yeah well I wasn't thanking you the next day when I was throwing up in Jarrod's moms flower bed" snapped Octavia

Raven held her hands up in defense "Hey, he was an asshole and I bet his mom was no better, or her flower beds".

"Shut it you two. We are not about to go into 13 division and have our first impression be you two biting each other's heads off" said Clarke as she heaved her bag over her shoulders.

Her two friends followed her into the front of the building and they stopped short at the entrance, overwhelmed by the amount of commotion going on around them. There were two people at the front desk, answering phone calls and tip lines, and there appeared to be a slightly intoxicated man standing by the desk demanding to speak to the president.

"Sir, we understand that you are a direct descendant of God himself. But you're in Canada, we don't even have a president. And even if we did, he sure as hell wouldn't be here" said a woman behind the desk. She was tough looking, her hair pulled back into braids and her face looked weary although it was only early in the morning.

The guy next to her was less sympathetic, "Sir, if you don't leave immediately then we're going to have to put you in lock up for public intoxication" he snapped as he went to reach for a ringing telephone.

The girls walked by the strange scene and continued towards the main meeting room which was located in the center of the building. Clarke took in her surroundings, trying to memorise everything about the place. The walls were made mainly of glass; however they were frosted in certain areas making them less see through. Right outside the meeting room was a much larger main room, filled with desks and computers and people milling around. Above that were several offices which she could only assume were designated for those higher up. She noticed the office furthest from the stairwell was larger than most and had the name "Sergeant Jaha" written in frosted letters.

"Yo rookies, enough gawking; assemble in the meeting room in 5 minutes. Which means you have 4 minutes to get changed and check your makeup" snapped someone. Clarke glanced behind her to see the guy from the front desk walking towards them. He was tough looking, almost frighteningly so with his long hair, straight nose and beady eyes, he looked more like a criminal than a cop.

"Back off Murphy. Your face is scaring off the new meat" laughed another officer. This one seemed much kinder, his blue eyes sparkling at the three girls.

"The names Officer Atom, but you can call me Atom." He held out his hand for each of the girls to shake and Clarke noticed Octavia gaping at him only slightly. So much for the new and improved Octavia she thought to herself.

After getting suited up, the three girls took seats up front in the main office, next to two other guys who were clearly rookies as well as they gawked the room in the same way the girls had. One of them was tall and lanky, with shaggy brown hair and large brown eyes. The other was of Asian descent; he was shorter than the first boy but still lean. He had kind eyes and a friendly smile and Clarke knew right away that she could easily befriend the two of them.

"My names Jasper, and this is Monty" whispered the guy with the shaggy hair, he nodded at Clarke and Raven and then his eyes landed on Octavia and Clarke could see the look of love at first sight- typical. Octavia hardly gave him a first glance and Clarke had to chuckle to herself – also typical.

"I'm Clarke, this is Raven and the girl with the puss on her face is Octavia" Clarke whispered, but not without getting a death glare from her best friend. Jasper didn't seem to mind the comment, as he continued to steal glances at Octavia.

More people filed into the room, filling up the three rows of seats and taking up the back wall. After a few minutes, a man and a woman walked in and took up the podium at the front. The man could only be described as tall, dark and incredibly handsome. He was built like a rock; tall, broad and muscular. His face was near perfection, straight nose, incredible jawline and dark brown eyes that you could melt into. Well at least, that Octavia was melting into. God was there anyone she didn't find attractive? Other than Jasper apparently.

"I'm your senior officer Lincoln and this is my second officer Anya. We want to welcome our new rookies to 13 division, although it looks as though most of you got your proper welcome last night at the Governors Inn. Everyone I'd like you to meet officer Raven Reyes, officer Jasper Hale, officer Monty Green, officer Octavia Blake and officer Clarke Griffin " he chuckled.

"Blake, huh? Hopefully this one isn't as much of an ass as the first one we got stuck with" yelled the creepy cop from earlier, Murphy was it? Octavia fashioned him a glare that got him to shut up and she turned back to Clarke mouthing "Still no word from him".

"All jokes aside though, we are incredibly happy to have you as a part of our team. You've done well for yourselves in the academy, but now it's time to prove yourselves out on the field. I can promise you that nothing you learnt in the academy will have prepared you for what you will face on the streets. But as long as you stay focused, stay with your training officer and stick to the status quo- you should make it through the day alive"

Anya stepped forward next and she began to read from a clipboard, "Blake, you'll be with officer Atom today, Reyes you're with officer Monroe, Hale and Green you'll be on the front desks-"

A series of "whaaats" and "come onss" came from the two boys; however they were quickly silenced by a death glare from Anya.

"-And Griffin, you're with me. Everyone meet their training officers out back in ten. Good luck rookies" she finished.

Clarke watched Anya for another minute, deciding whether or not she was most terrifying woman she'd ever met. Of course it would be her luck to get a training officer who appeared to be on a 24 hour period.

"I can't believe I got paired with Atom. I'm afraid the Gods are not in my favour ladies", sighed Octavia as she stared dreamily at Atom.

"Not in your favour? I'd pick him over crazy lady over there any day" whispered Clarke.

The three girls made their way to the squad cars and Clarke's excitement returned at the idea of driving around town in her own squad car. These dreams were of course squashed instantly as Anya stepped into view and barked "Passenger side rookie."

Clarke sighed momentarily, and then her spirits were back up; she'd drive the squad car soon enough; and besides new Clarke was easy going and not at all a control freak who wanted desperately to be the one driving.

As the two officers pulled out of the station, Anya typed in an address on the GPS system. Clarke watched, imagining what life threatening situation they were about to get themselves into when the GPS voice interrupted her train of thought "Turn right, and then take first left to Starbucks on Merrymeeting road".

Before Clarke could stop herself she blurted out "Is there someone holding up the Starbucks? Are they armed? Do they-"

"I want a no whip venti caramel macchiato" said Anya.

Clarke blinked stupidly for a moment and then she furrowed her eyebrows "What?" she demanded, "Were cops, shouldn't we be patrolling the streets and helping people? We can't just sit around in a Starbucks line all day"

"Who said anything about we? This one is on you rookie "said Anya with a chuckle, "The first thing you need to learn, is not to be too eager. This is your first day on the job; regardless of my speech earlier I do actually want you getting back alive"

Clarke blinked in surprise, but got out of the squad car anyways and made her way into the crowded coffee shop. Clarke felt as though she was waiting for hours when a smooth voice interrupted her train of thought, "Don't tell me they've got you doing their coffee runs already. You've been on the clock all of what, 20 minutes?"

Clarke turned around and was surprised to see the mysterious man from the bar last night. She was delighted to see that up close he was just as attractive as he had been from across the bar. His hair was long, which Clarke sometimes found unappealing. However it had quite the opposite affect for him, making him look like he'd just gotten off the set of a romantic comedy. His face was wonderfully symmetrical, with a strong jawline, narrow nose and bright eyes that were boring right into her. He gave her a broad smile and said, "I'm Finn Collins, or detective Collins if you'd like" he added with a wink.

Clarke could feel herself blushing, what would old Clarke do in this situation? Probably tell him to find some new pick up line material.

"You're just starting out at division 13 aren't you?" he asked as he joined her in line.

"Is that your nice way of calling me a rookie?" she asked, laughing.

"Hey, we all had to start somewhere right? I started out as a rookie myself, and now look at me, detective at one of the finest divisions" he said.

Clarke couldn't help but be slightly turned off by his gloating, but then again he was a guy and he was just trying to make a good impression. "You're at division 13? Why didn't I see you around this morning?" she questioned as the line continued to move forward.

"I work for homicide, a lot of our cases stay within our department unless we need help out on the street" he explained.

Clarke had just begun to ask him how he'd gotten promoted when the girl at the front interrupted her, "What can I get for you" she asked with an overly friendly smile. Clarke quickly ordered her drink, as did detective Collins, and they both moved over to the second queue.

"Look, I know you're on duty and everything, but maybe we could grab a coffee some time? Something a little more formal than waiting in line together" he asked. Clarke wasn't sure what to say. It was her first day on the job, was she really going to go on a date with someone she barely knew, not to mention someone that she worked with?

She was sure that in this situation, old Clarke would have said no instantly, and although she wanted to be the new fun-loving Clarke, she also didn't want to mess up her chances at being promoted.

"Why don't we stick to coffee in the break room for now… and see where that takes us?" she asked, hopeful that he wouldn't be hurt by her slight rejection.

He grinned at her, "Hey, like I said, we've all got to start somewhere". With a wink he grabbed his drink and headed out the door.

"Jesus Christ, what were you doing in there, growing the coffee beans yourself?" demanded Anya as Clarke got back into the squad.

"The line was long, and I bumped in to someone" she mentioned, casually of course. She wasn't about to confess her new dating possibility to her boss, but it didn't hurt to see if she knew the name, after all he did work in their division.

"Oh yeah, and who was that?" Anya asked as she sipped on her coffee.

"Detective Collins, he's in our division" said Clarke, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Collins hm? Oh yeah I know him" Anya replied. The look on her face made Clarke want to press for more information, but she decided against it.

Just then the radio buzzed in "We need all units to 45 eaton street. Apartment number 12, we've got a possible homicide. All units in the area please respond." Clarke's heart dropped, they were only 5 blocks from Eaton street which meant they had to respond.

"Copy that, myself and Griffin will go check it out. We'll call for backup if needed" Anya said into the radio. The sirens blared and they picked up speed until they arrived at the apartment complex. Clarke wasn't too familiar with the neighbourhood however she did know it had a bad reputation, mainly drug related.

As soon as they pulled up, a second car drove in next to them. Raven and Monroe got out of the car and Raven gave Clarke an excited but also terrified look.

"Alright rooks, we're going to surround the building, check the exits and get inside to make sure no one is hurt. If we find a body we call ES and secure the building. If you see anyone else around you tell them to stay in their rooms until back up gets here. Then –" BANG BANG.

Clarke jumped and Raven's eyes widened as they heard the gun shots coming from the building. "We need to help them!" Clarke yelled to Anya.

"We need to get in slow Clarke, rushing in might only lead to another body and I'm not having any officers die on my watch" Anya snapped. Clarke couldn't believe they were standing outside while someone could be inside dying. The healer in her wanted to run into the building and find the victim but the officer in her told her to stand down.

"Alright, Reyes and Griffin you two take the back entrance, myself and Monroe will take the front. Radio if you find anything at all, do you hear me?" Anya explained.

Clarke gave a quick nod, held up her gun and began towards the back of the building, Raven was close behind.

"I swear I could kill those assholes at the academy" Raven said as she began imitating their old professors, "the chances of you being involved in a homicide within your first few weeks in very slim. Yeah slim my ass. Try a homicide on your first DAY" she muttered.

"Your ass is slim Raven, you don't need to worry" said Clarke, trying to lighten the mood as she pressed her back against the wall next to the entrance.

She felt the handle quickly and it was a cold as steel. Her and Raven made swift work getting inside and made their way up the stairs motionlessly. There was nothing on the first level, only a few terrified tenants that Clarke and Raven had to warn back into their apartments. It wasn't until they got to the second floor that Clarke saw the blood leading into an open doorway.

"Radio two, we've got a possible wounded…" they rounded the corner "okay a definite wounded here. Pulse is weak but still present, second floor, third door to the left".

"Copy that radio two, we're sending back up and ES is on its way"

Clarke held her hand against the man's chest, trying to stop the bleeding. "Raven, hold his chest here for me, I need to keep checking his pulse"

Suddenly, Anya's voice came over the radio "We have a suspect in sight, male, late twenties, 6"3, tan complexion, black hair, black t-shirt and jeans, seems to be heading towards the fourth level".

"Sounds like my kind of guy" Raven scoffed.

"Shut up Raven, he could be a murderer. I'm going to check upstairs, I thought I heard something. Keep the pressure on his wound." she instructed.

Before Raven could argue, Clarke was already half way up the stair case, moving quickly but silently through the hallways. Getting up to the fourth floor, Clarke checked every apartment, telling the other tenants to keep their doors closed as she checked. After she made it to the end of the hall she sighed and put her gun down, clearly there was no one up here.

"Listen, you need to climb down the emergency ladder, there's no other …" Clarke heard whispers coming from inside one of the doors which she'd thought she had checked because it only led to the main laundry room. She stood outside the door with her gun steady and quickly kicked it open.

Both men were standing by the window. The first man did not match her description at all. He was short, slightly overweight and had a terrible comb over going on with his light brown hair. The second man however; fit it to a tee. He was tall and built, his muscular figure showing quite impressively through his black t-shirt and jeans. He had an olive complexion, and black curly hair that hung slightly in his eyes.

It wasn't until her gaze landed on his face that she was truly surprised, not just by the fact that he was devastatingly handsome- broad jawline, straight and narrow nose, and deep brooding eyes. No, it definitely wasn't his good looks that shocked her; rather it was the fact that he looked strikingly familiar, like she had seen him before.

She quickly shook her head and yelled "Hands up where I can see them!"

The shorter man did as she said; he was clearly terrified at the sight of her gun in his face. The taller man however did not listen, instead he looked her right in the eye and said "Believe me, you don't want to do this"

"Oh yeah? Why's that? So you can get away with murdering that poor guy two floors below us? Put your hands up where I can see them!" she demanded.

Before she could even make a move towards them the taller guy quickly jumped out of the fire escape and began making his way down the ladder, with the shorter guy following him. Clarke yelled after them "Wait! No, you can't do that!" Before she knew it she was heading down the fire escape herself, gasping for breath as she ran after them in the heavy heat of mid-afternoon.

As she rounded a corner she came to an empty street, unsure of where they had gone. She waited behind the wall, hoping that her patience would pay off, and it did.

"Listen you need to get out of here.." came the same demanding voice.

Clarke rounded the back of the building into a small alleyway and found the two men standing there, looking at her like two deers stuck in headlights.

"Now" she huffed, "Put your hands up where I can see them"

The taller man began approaching her slowly, which only made Clarke more determined to keep her gun steady on him.

"I'm telling you you're making a mistake, I'm a cop okay?" the taller man said.

Clarke faltered for a moment. A cop? How could he be a cop? Was this one of those situations they'd talked about in her classes? A diversion maybe? Her thoughts were interrupted when the shorter man looked to his friend with wide eyes.

"You're a cop Jimmy? But, but.. you met my mom." He pleaded, clearly unsure of where his friend was going with this.

Clarke snapped back into focus and rolled her eyes at both men.

"You? A cop? Right. Well if you're a cop then I guess I must be a fairy-tale princess." She snapped.

"Now, up against the fence with your hands behind your backs!"

Both men complied but the taller man continued to pester her. "Alright _princess_" he sneered, "Have it your way".

Clarke rolled her eyes. Princess? Please? She was anything but a princess. Sure her looks might deceive some people into thinking she was prissy, but she was anything but.

She shoved the two men further into the wired fence and quickly cuffed the shorter one, knowing he wasn't the one she had to deal with.

She reached for her second pair of cuffs and quickly snapped them on the suspect's wrists. "You think this is funny? Well where you're going, you're bound to become somebody's princess soon enough. I wonder who the lucky guy will be?" She mocked.

The man just sighed now, and Clarke took that as his defeat and her victory.

"Radio two, I've got two suspects in custody. Taking them back to squad car four" she spoke into the radio with confidence. Clarke couldn't believe her luck that she had caught a homicide suspect on her first day of work. If that didn't impress Abigail Griffin then she didn't know what would.

Clarke shoved the two men into the back seat of the squad car and watched as the paramedics took the victim into the ambulance.

"Griffin! Where the hell you've been?" demanded Anya, her face lit with fury.

Clarke grinned, "I've got two suspects in the back officer Anya, and one matches the description of the suspect"

Anya looked at her, stupefied, and then sighed "Do you even know how to make an arrest Griffin? What are they under arrest for?"

Clarke stared at her, dumbfounded, "Um, fleeing the scene, possession, plus this one matches our description perfectly"

Anya took a moment to look in the squad car window and a quick look passed over her face before she sighed, "Alright then, lets book em'


	3. Nowhere good

**Here's chapter 3! The first few chapters are pretty close to the plot of rookie blue (because it's just so good!) but soon they'll start to veer away from it. I got a request for some Linctavia, so I started them off a little earlier than I had intended. Still doesn't mean it'll be an easy road for them! **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy. Read and review please :)**

As Clarke and Anya rode to the station with their new friends in the back, Clarke couldn't help but get the sneaking suspicion that something was off about the situation. Anya hadn't said a word since getting back into the squad car, and Clarke couldn't seem to figure out if it was because of the two new members in the back or because of something she had done.

"Well here we are" announced Anya as they pulled the car into one of the garages at the back of the station. Clarke shook her head slightly; of course she hadn't done anything wrong. This is what police officers did right? Catch the bad guys?

"Alright rookie, you can take them both back to bookings, get their thumb prints and find out if they're in the system." Anya explained to her as they both got out of the car.

"Really? You want me to take them back?" Clarke asked, slightly astonished that Anya would leave her with such a responsibility, after all this guy was a possible homicide suspect, this wasn't just some case of petty theft.

"Oh yes. You've done your job well officer Griffin. The least I can do is give you the honour of taking these two delinquents out back to-"but Anya was cut off by the sound of the garage door opening again and the sight of two men ducking under the door. Clarke didn't recognise either of them, and they weren't in uniform which meant they were probable detectives like Finn.

"Bellamy Blake! I never thought I'd see the day you'd be back in this hell hole. I thought for sure once you got a taste of life undercover you'd be hooked." Exclaimed one of the men, as he patted the taller suspect on the back. Clearly he had yet to see the hand cuffs fastened around said suspect.

Clarke felt her heart stop as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. The taller man, Bellamy, was giving this new detective the look from hell, trying desperately to convey a message. This however did nothing to stop the man from continuing on his rant.

"You know what, now that you're back in the field you should come back to Thursday poker nights. As fun as it is to take other people's money, taking yours always felt a little bit better" he said with a grin.

All the while Anya had her head in her hands while the shorter, balding man was now looking back and forth between Bellamy and this new detective, a look of realisation dawning on his face.

"So you are a cop? I can't believe you'd do this to me Jimmy, or can I even call you that?" the man demanded, looking like he'd been betrayed by a lover.

Finally, Bellamy started to speak, clearly giving up on trying to save any of his cover that he may have had left.

"What were you thinking Anya? Letting this stupid rookie run around on her own? I could smell her desperation the minute she stepped into the building" Clarke grimaced at the comment. "I've been undercover on this job now for six months and I was so close to getting in with the supplier. Your rookie just royally screwed up and you know who's going to have to talk to Jaha about it" Bellamy snapped, clearly he was displeased.

Before Anya could argue back, Clarke butted into the conversation, desperate to try and salvage her reputation.

"How was I supposed to know you were undercover? I've been on one day. I didn't even know there was a unit undercover" she snapped back at him, trying to put as much force behind her voice as possible.

"In case you've forgotten, _princess_, I told you I was a fucking cop. What more could I have done?" he snapped back, moving closer to her as to tower over her smaller figure.

Clarke wasn't one to back down from a fight, especially when she knew it wasn't a fair one.

"Of course you would tell me you were a cop. That's what they all say to try and get away!" she growled, crossing her arms and holding her head up to match his stance.

"That's what they all say is it? You've been in the field all of what, 3 hours and you already know what they _all_ say? Reality check princess, this isn't an episode of CSI and it sure as hell isn't the academy. Time to grow up and enter the real world" he snapped back at her with equal force behind his voice.

"Woaahh, okay guys. I'm not quite sure what's going on here, but I think we all need to calm down." said the detective, taking a step between the two officers.

"Don't even start with me Wick. You've been in guns and gangs for 3 years; shouldn't you know an undercover op when you see one? They could have just booked me and I would have been out of here in 24 hours if you hadn't paraded in here and blown what was left of my cover" said Bellamy, turning towards Wick with continued anger.

"Griffin, give me the keys to your cuffs. Clearly officer Blake needs a moment alone so he can stop ripping people's throats out instead of taking responsibility for his own actions." said Anya, as she reached for Clarke's keys and uncuffed Blake's wrists. "Face is Blake; you two should have been long out of there when you heard the gun shots. You should have known that a unit was going to be sent out"

Bellamy rubbed his wrists slightly, probably more from frustration than pain, and then ran a large hand through his dark hair.

"Whatever. Get a leash on our rookie Anya; I'm going to speak to Jaha. This is fucking ridiculous" he snapped before storming into the main building.

"Soooo, not such a great first day?" Clarke asked, looking sheepishly at Anya.

The woman sighed and shook her head, "Honestly, we've had worse".

It wasn't until everyone began to shuffle through the doorway to the main building that a thought occurred to Clarke. Bellamy Blake. His olive complexion, straight nose, dark hair. She now knew why his face has seemed so familiar in the apartment building. It was the same face she had been laughing, crying and fighting with for the past 4 years at the Academy. Only male. Bellamy Blake and Octavia Blake. It all made sense.

But now that she had figured it out, Clarke almost wished that she hadn't.

"Worse? I don't see how it could get much worse than this." She muttered to herself as she followed the parade of officers into the station.

"No, no, no and no" snapped Bellamy Blake, who was now suited up in the full police attire and standing in commanding officer Jaha's office as if he owned the place.

Clarke was standing beside him, making similar retorts but with a little less venom. This was the first time she had met her boss, and although he seemed like a fair man, she didn't want to test his patience and end up in his bad graces.

This thought of course didn't seem to bother Bellamy at all, as he spewed out profanities to Jaha as if he were his best friend rather than his boss.

Jaha sighed heavily but stood his ground. Minutes after getting herself situated in the station, Clarke had been called to Jaha's office and she'd thought for sure that she would be fired on the spot. It was rather the contrary, with Jaha almost finding the situation amusing.

"This new rookie completely blew my cover, six months into my operation. There's got to be some consequences for that" Bellamy had demanded as he'd paced back and forth.

"I wouldn't go telling too many people that if I were you Blake, don't want people to think you've lost your touch" Jaha had replied, a twinkle of mirth in his eye. He'd then cleared his throat, indicating it was time to talk business, and Clarke again saw her career flash before her eyes.

"I think she's got spunk. Enough to take you down on her first day at least. I'm reassigning her to you, I think you'll do each other some good" he'd said with a tone of finality.

This of course was how Clarke had found herself in her current predicament.

"No, no, no and no" Bellamy repeated once more. "I just moved into undercover and away from all of this training bullshit. Now you're throwing me back into all of this? And with her nonetheless?"

"I think she's shown the most initiative out of all of our rookies so far, you're lucky to have her Blake. I won't hear any more complaints about it. I know how you feel about that uniform, do this for me and I'll make sure you're up with Collins and Wick sooner than you think." Said Jaha

Bellamy was quiet for a moment, and Clarke wondered just how badly he wanted to be detective.

She got her answer pretty quickly as Bellamy muttered, "Fine" and made a quick exit from the office without even so much as glancing at her.

"Stick to the phones for the rest of the day Griffin, I think that's enough excitement for one day" said Jaha with a chuckle, and Clarke took that as her cue to leave.

Well isn't this just peachy, she thought to herself. And here she thought things couldn't get worse. Oh how wrong she had been.

"Bellamy?", came a familiar voice, as Bellamy entered the staff room in search of coffee.

Immediately Bellamy felt ten times better as he pulled his younger sister into a big bear hug. After letting her go, he looked down at her with a grin.

"Look at you O, you look like a real cop after all" he joked lightly.

She punched him in the arm for his sarcastic comment, but deep down she was proud. She knew he was happy for her.

"When did you get here? I thought you were undercover on a secret mission? I wondered…" Octavia began rambling on as she usually did and Bellamy couldn't help but laugh at the fact that although she stood in front of him a 23 year old woman, all he saw was his 7 year old sister. She was still the same person, always asking questions, always getting into trouble. Nowadays the trouble was less putting paint on the living room walls and more aligning herself with the wrong guys, something which bothered Bellamy to no end. However, after getting the silent treatment from her for 5 months back in her late teens, he'd learnt the hard way that he needed to let her make her own mistakes. That wasn't to say that if any guy was to make one wrong move he wouldn't hunt them down; but he liked to think that he had become more tolerant.

"Hello? Earth to Bellamy?", Octavia said as she waved her hand in front of his face. Bellamy snapped out of his thoughts and focused back on the conversation.

"Sorry. What were you saying?" he asked.

"I was telling you that I want you to come over for dinner sometime soon. My two roommates, Clarke and Raven, are a part of 13 so naturally you have to learn to love them" she said with a 'you better learn to love them' smile.

"Yeah sure O, whatever you-" he began, but quickly cut off his own sentence as one of the names stuck out to him. "Clarke? As in Griffin?"

"Um, yes. Have you suffered from memory loss Bell? I've told you about her over the phone a million times. You even said she was hot once when I sent you pictures from my birthday last year" she said, looking at him inquisitively. What could the connection be between her brother and Clarke?

Bellamy thought back to the millions of conversations he'd had over the phone with his sister. Many of those conversations, if he recalled correctly, had been one sided in which he had been doing various things around the house while Octavia basically rambled to an open line. Of course those would be the times that she would have talked about anything remotely important.

He then tried to think back to the photos Octavia had sent him from her 23rd birthday, and he could vaguely remember seeing Clarke in most of them. If he remembered correctly, she'd been wearing a red dress, or had it been blue? Regardless, she had definitely looked appealing. This of course was before he had actually met her and gotten to know her charming personality.

"Well? Are you trying to tell me you've met Clarke already?" Octavia questioned, not letting him get away with him outburst about her best friend.

"You could say that. I'm her training officer now, so looks like I'll be spending more time with her than you could have hoped for" he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck and suddenly feeling exhausted.

Octavia squealed and Bellamy could already see her twisted mind planning their wedding vows and their children's names.

"Don't get any ideas O. She might be my rookie now, but we didn't get off to the best start so I wouldn't count on making her a part of the family" he said, hoping that his sister would actually listen to him for once.

"She's already a part of my family Bell, regardless of how you feel about her. Anyways, you know what they say, there's a thin line between love and hate" his sister practically sang the last few words as she patted him on the chest and walked out the door.

"I can't believe the perp was only an 18 year old boy." Clarke said, as the three girls sat on their couch later that evening with a glass of wine in hand.

"Yeah, apparently there was some bad blood between families. It's crazy the things people will do for the ones they love" said Raven.

"I don't know Raven. I can't say I'd know what to do if I was put in that situation with Bellamy, or even with you two for that matter", stated Octavia, taking a big gulp of her wine.

"Speaking of Bellamy" Raven said with a chuckle, "I heard you and him got off to a great start huh princess?"

Clarke rolled her eyes at Raven's imitation of her new nickname, which was fast catching on thanks to Bellamy.

"I swear, he's got to be the most infuriating person I've ever met. No offense O. I have no idea how I'm supposed to work with him" muttered Clarke, feeling as though she could drink an entire bottle of wine instead of just a glass.

"I know he comes off as a bit-"

"Moody? Arrogant? Self-centered?" Clarke interrupted

"I was going to say strong-willed… but believe me he takes care of his own, and once you become a part of his life, he's loyal to the core" said Octavia, beaming with pride.

"Yeah, well I don't intend on becoming a part of his life, outside work at least." , muttered Clarke, reaching for the bottle to refill her glass.

"Well, you might want to start that little mission after this weekend. We're having a party here and we're inviting the staff so he'll definitely be here. Oh and the weekend after that he's coming over for supper, then there's the Academy gala that we're all going to, and after that …" Octavia began to ramble about their social calendar, and it seemed to Clarke that Bellamy Blake was fast becoming a major part of her life.

"Well I can try my best to avoid him outside of work. Even if you do plan to shove him in my face as much as possible. I'm sorry O, I just can't see us getting along from what I've seen so far" Clarke grumbled.

"Hey you know what they say? There's a thin line between love and hate" Octavia sang.

"Opposites attract" Raven chimed in.

"I'm going to bed" muttered Clarke "and I'm taking this with me" she said, snatching the bottle of wine away from her two cackling friends.

She rubbed her forehead, feeling a sudden migraine coming on, which she could only on blame on the thought of spending so much time with Bellamy Blake.

The next day, the three girls arrived at work with clear heads (the office looked so much calmer sans hangover), and they were ready to face whatever the day had to offer.

They hung around the staff room for a few minutes before the morning meeting, and Clarke felt as though she was managing to successfully flirt with detective Collins until she was rudely interrupted.

"Griffin. Get your ass in gear. We don't have time for you and Collins to plan your first date." snapped Bellamy as he entered the staff room with a sour look on his face.

Clarke rolled her eyes. How typical that Bellamy would have such a poor attitude towards Finn. He was probably just jealous that Finn was a detective and he wasn't. How immature.

"Take a chill pill would you Blake? The meeting doesn't start until another 5 minutes" said Finn, lightly punching Bellamy in the arm.

"For someone who works in homicide, I would have thought you'd be a bit more nervous for this morning meeting" said Bellamy.

Clarke looked at him curiously.

"That's right" smirked Bellamy, "Poor guys up in homicide can't seem to crack a case, so they've been forced to resort to working with us lowly street officers" he laughed.

Although Bellamy's tone was light, Clarke could sense that there was something behind his words, something that only Finn would understand.

Finn shifted uncomfortably under Bellamy's stare and turned to speak to Clarke again, "Bellamy's probably right Clarke. I should head up to my office to get my paperwork before the meeting". He gave her arm a quick squeeze, and headed out of the staff room in a rush.

"So princess, you ready to get your tiara crooked? Anya might have gone easy on your yesterday, but that's not exactly my training technique" said Bellamy, his tone was light and teasing, and Clarke found herself staring at him for a moment, shocked that he wasn't snapping at her.

"Number one, I took you down yesterday in case you've forgotten, and number two, stop calling me princess" she argued.

"Oh I haven't forgotten don't worry. It'll take more than one day and a pretty face to make me forgive and forget the fact that you busted my entire operation" he said, grabbing his coffee and motioning for her to following him.

Pretty face? Did that mean he thought she was pretty? Clarke could feel her face heating up and she wasn't even sure why, clearly that comment had been meant as an insult. She felt like slapping herself, but instead she just shook her head slightly, trying to regain focus on the fact that he was an arrogant asshole.

As soon as they entered the meeting room, a series of whoops and cheers erupted from the officers as they took turns shaking Bellamy's hand and patting him on the back. Clarke couldn't believe how well received he was by the other officers. He immediately began bantering with Lincoln and, Miller was it? and she could have sworn she saw the tall, pretty brunette, Harper? looking him up and down and giggling to the girl next to her.

"Alright, alright, calm down. God Blake if I had known you were going to cause an uprising during my meetings I would have told you stay home this morning" spoke Jaha as he strode into the room with his coffee.

"Yeah well, you're wife kicked me out pretty early this morning so I figured if I was getting up anyways I'd find my way work" joked Bellamy. Clarke waited for an uproar of laughter, and when it didn't come she glanced around the room in confusion. Apparently Bellamy didn't get the memo either because he looked equally as confused.

"Happily divorced" said Jaha, as he held up his left hand.

A slightly awkward silence fell over the room and Bellamy bit his lip, "Shit, sorry chief. I guess I've been gone longer than I thought"

"No harm done" said Jaha, "You were obviously making her happier than I was" he chuckled.

With that, everyone seemed to relax slightly as they settled into their seats.

Finn and the rest of the homicide team stood in front of the room with various photos that they began to post to the board at the front. As each picture went up, Clarke felt her heart drop more and more. They were all photos of young girls. And they were all very clearly deceased. Clarke glanced around the room to gauge the reactions, but the rookies seemed to be the only ones affected. Jasper looked as though he might hurl any minute and Monty had his head in his hands. Both Raven and Octavia looked equally as horrified.

As for the rest of the officers, they seemed somewhat unfazed. Some writing notes, some even checking their cell phones. Clarke looked back to the photos and thought for sure the day would never come that she wouldn't find such photos appalling.

She glanced at Bellamy and was surprised to see that his face was also torn, he was clearly trying to stay focused on what Finn was saying, but she could see the grief in his eyes, and it made him strangely human to her.

"… we have four dead and counting. We've started to see a pattern in the victims, early to mid-twenties, blond hair, pretty and from an upper class family" Clarke gulped, knowing all too well that Finn could easily be talking about her up there.

"We're really stuck on this one guys, and we think it's time we opened it up to the public. We're going to need a lot of people manning the tip lines, but we also need some people to head out and question the victims' families again. We need to find some kind of correlation between their activities the days before they were killed." Finn finished.

"Alright, Blake- yes you Octavia, god this is going to get confusing. You and I will be out on patrol. Reyes, you and Miller will be on the tip lines, you'll need to be careful though. As soon as the public finds out there's something going on, they'll assume their dog could be the killer"

"Blake and Griffin, you'll be out of patrol, we've got two families for you to speak to. Hale and Anya you'll be speaking to the other two families and Green you're with Atom" said Lincoln.

"Everybody else, stay to your usual routines but if you see anything out of the ordinary you radio us right away" he finished.

As Clarke got up and ready to leave, she felt someone tug on her arm and turn her around. She looked up to meet Finn's warm brown eyes.

"Look, just be careful out there today. I think you know just as well as I do that it could be you up there on that wall" said Finn as he twirled a piece of her curly blond hair with his finger.

"Collins. She's a big girl, she can take care of herself. And besides, the princess has got me to protect her right Clarke? Go on back to your office with your papers and your photos. We'll do the hard work out on the streets and report back" said Bellamy as he gave a mock salute to Finn with a laugh.

Finn glanced at Clarke again, looking almost more nervous than he had before.

"He's right, I can take care of myself" she said, but not before whispering "But if anyone's going to be my knight in shining armour, you know who I'd pick".

Finn beamed at hearing that and the comment seemed to cheer him up right up. Bellamy however, looked less than pleased as he stormed out of the office. Clarke frowned. Why should he care anyways? She rolled her eyes, marvelled at how difficult it was to understand Bellamy Blake.

"So we're not going to be talking to any of the families?" Octavia questioned, eyeing her training officer as he started up their squad car.

"Not today." He answered, rather abruptly.

Octavia raised her eyebrows, not much of a conversationalist apparently.

"Sooo.." she began "You and my brother seem close"

"Yeah well, I was his training officer once upon a time. Honestly, I'd say he'd have my job if he wasn't so keen on making detective" he said.

"It's funny he's never mentioned you before, and I'm sure I've never seen you around" Octavia was certain that if she had seen him, she would have remembered such a face.

"Yeah well, he's been undercover for half a year so didn't leave much time for long walks on the beach or coffee dates" he said.

Octavia continued to steal glances at the older man. If he had been Bellamy's training officer, then he'd have to be in his early thirties at least. She glanced at his ring finger, silently wondering if he was married, and she felt a strange rush in seeing the finger was indeed naked.

"We're going to revisit some of the crime scenes" he spoke to her, very matter of factly. "Try and see if we can find some evidence that they might have missed"

She nodded, trying to tear her mind away from the thought of him in a tuxe, or in nothing. He was the definition of mature, stoic and professional. And totally unobtainable.

Unfortunately for Octavia, being unobtainable only made him all the more attractive. She mentally slapped herself. 'Get your head in the game girl, he's probably ten years older than you. You probably look like a child to him ', she thought. Little did she know ….

Lincoln had known the moment that Octavia Blake had walked into the meeting room on rookie day that she was going to be a problem.

He'd seen her before, not in person, but in photos at Bellamy's place throughout their years of friendship. He'd always thought she was beautiful, however young, but he'd never breathe a word of it to Bellamy for fear of getting his face pummelled in.

Of course when she'd shown up at their division, looking even more breathtaking in person than she had in photos, he'd known how screwed he was. It was funny that he could hardly know a person, and yet feel in some way protective over her. Maybe it was the fact that he'd heard so many protective brother stories, or maybe it was the fact that she was so alluringly innocent, either way he felt a connection with her.

He had more than felt her checking him out during his speech on that first day, and although it did everything for his ego, it did nothing to help his situation. Even today, he'd purposely paired himself with her; he just wanted to be around her, to get to know her.

She was most certainly too young for him, she'd be better paired with someone like Atom, he was a young, smart and good looking guy and was much better suited for her. Yet at the same time, the thought of them together brought forward confusing emotions. Was it possible to be jealous of a non-existent relationship, with someone you hardly knew? Fuck if he knew.

What he did know, was that he was going to have to learn to try and steer clear of Octavia Blake. But as she continued to bite her lip and steal glances at him from the passenger seat, he began to realise just how difficult that might be.

Bellamy threw the key over to Clarke as they approached the squad car, "You drive" he muttered.

Clarke's eyed widened, "Really? You're actually letting me drive?" she was astonished.

"Don't get your panties in a twist. I'm just feeling lazy this morning" he said.

Clarke climbed into the driver's seat and fastened her seat belt. Once she checked her mirrors, an action which earned her an amused look from Bellamy, she started the car, and backed them out of the parking lot.

Bellamy entered their location into the GPS and Clarke began following the instructions of the monotone voice. They fell into a comfortable silence, until Bellamy interrupted it with, of course, a rude comment.

"You should be careful around Collins princess. He comes across as a free and peace loving guy, but he has a reputation of being a little bit too free" he warned her.

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows at him. Why was Bellamy Blake giving her dating advice? Better yet, why did he even care if she got hurt? Her mind wandered back to Octavia's words from the previous night, _"He takes care of his own…. He's loyal to the core". _She mentally rolled her eyes. There was no way that what Bellamy was saying was out of genuine concern for her. He was probably just trying to make Finn look bad.

"He's got a reputation for being a little bit too free?" Clarke mocked, "What about you and Harper in the meeting room? You two were basically undressing each other with your eyes in the middle of the meeting."

"Didn't realise you were paying such close attention princess. If I knew any better I'd think you were jealous" he teased.

Clarke rolled her eyes, "Jealous? More like disgusted. She wasn't being very discreet, and it's kind of sad to see that kind of behaviour going on when there are photos of four dead girls on the board" she snapped.

"It still bothers me too" said Bellamy, his tone suddenly soft.

Clarke looked over at him, surprised to see the compassion in his expression.

"I didn't say-"but Bellamy interrupted her.

"You didn't have to. Look its nothing to be ashamed of. We're still human, even if this is what we do for a living" he said.

She sighed, somewhat annoyed that he could read her so well, and somewhat relieved that she wasn't the only one who felt remorse.

"We'll find him Clarke, those girls won't have died for nothing" he said.

They fell back into silence and Clarke took the time to reflect on their strange interaction. He was unlike anyone she'd ever met. One minute he was pompous and arrogant, and next he was compassionate and caring. He was hot and cold, an expression Raven often used to describe her.

She stole a glance at him as he reached for the radio. He had nice hands, she had to admit that. Well really he had nice everything. But he had particularly nice hands. They were very masculine; large, and tanned and rough looking, like he'd worked in construction all his life. His nails were clean cut; he clearly wasn't a nail bitter like her. His fingers were long and careful as they turned the dial of the radio, and for some reason the action sent a chill running through her body. They looked like very capable hands. Just the right size to hold her-

"Princess?" Bellamy said, snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"Clarke?" he asked again, seeming more worried now than before.

She blinked out of her daydream and turned to face him.

"You took a wrong turn" he pointed out dumbly.

"Oh right. I'll just-" she began to glance around to gather her surroundings.

"No big deal. The GPS will reroute us anyways" he interrupted. And so it did, as the lady began to give them an alternate route.

"Where'd go just then?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"No where good" she muttered, however she was sure that by the flush that crept up on the cheeks, there was no way she was fooling him.

**What did you think? Bellarke is the best ship ever, I really hope that the writers put them together on the show! I'll try to post the next chapter soon!**


End file.
